


Head Games

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's mind is an interesting place, no matter where it's located.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Head Games  
>  Author: Lostgirl  
>  Pairing: Tara/Willow, Tara/Faith (er . . . sorta)  
>  Summary: Faith's mind is an interesting place, no matter where it's located.  
>  Disclaimer: All things BtVS and AtS are owned by Joss Whedon and various corporate entites. I am neither.
> 
> For [](http://cadence-k.livejournal.com/profile)[**cadence_k**](http://cadence-k.livejournal.com/) , who wanted Tara/Faith, any rating. Most of the dialogue taken from the season 4 BtVS episode 'Who Are You?', found at the [Buffy Dialogue Database](http://vrya.net/bdb/index.php). Big, huge thanks to [](http://malnpudl.livejournal.com/profile)[**malnpudl**](http://malnpudl.livejournal.com/) for the fantastic beta and advice!

Faith leaned back into the couch, smiling to herself.  She wasn't stupid.  She knew she shouldn’t be around Willow and her friend too long, shouldn't take the chance that she'd slip up in some way she couldn't fix.  It was just so much fun watching them, knowing she had them all fooled.  Buffy's best friends and they didn't have a clue.  Even Joyce hadn't been able to tell.  How sad was that?  Besides, by tomorrow morning it wouldn't matter.  She'd be hopping a plane, getting away from that crummy little town and set for a whole new life.

She glanced over at Willow's friend and saw right away how Tara was watching Willow, saw it all in the other woman's eyes.  She almost laughed out loud, glancing between Willow and Tara.

_Well, that's interesting,_ she thought with a little smirk.  Of course, running her eyes over Tara, she wasn't really that surprised that Willow had, apparently, dumped Oz for the woman.  Beyond that nice, soft body, Tara's obvious shyness made Faith want to dig deeper.  It made her want to rip away the layers of timid until just the core was left and Tara was panting and groaning louder than she'd even usually let herself talk.

"So you guys been hanging out a lot lately, huh?" she asked, adopting, she hoped, a friendly tone.  The other woman looked at her, smiling shyly.  Faith was willing to bet that little smile made Willow cream her jeans.

"Yeah.  She's, um, she's really cool."  If this Tara chick thought she was actually hiding anything she was so much more than wrong.  Faith leaned forward, still adjusting to the feel of Buffy's body, but liking it all the more for the new awareness.  Every bit of skin seemed brand new.

"So Willow's not driving stick anymore."  Tara stopped smiling and Faith could all but taste the tension in the air between them.  "Who would have thought? I guess you never really know someone until you've been inside their skin. And Oz is out of the picture? Oh. Never seen two people so much in love."  Faith dropped her voice to a whisper and Tara leaned in just a little in order to hear her.  "She just couldn't get enough of old Oz."

"She, um, said he, uh, uh, w-w-w--" Tara stuttered, obviously uncomfortable.  Faith put a hand on the other woman's knee, as if she meant to comfort.

"W-w-what?  You gonna get that sentence out sometime tonight?"  She saw the hurt flash through Tara's eyes and had to hold back a feral smile.  "Hey, don't worry," she squeezed Tara's knee lightly and then drew her hand back, dragging her nails over Tara's skirt as she watched the woman swallow.  She wouldn't have been surprised if Tara had broken out into a cold sweat.  "You've got way more going for ya than Oz.  When Willow dumps ya, I'm sure you'll find somebody in no time.  Hell, I wouldn't mind a go myself."

"Uh, I-I, uh . . ." Tara's eyes flicked down to her hand and Faith could all but see the gears moving behind those pretty eyes. 

Laughing, Faith leaned back onto the couch again, giving Tara a flirting smile.  That would teach Red.  It was just too bad she couldn't stay around long enough to see the fallout, or have that go.


End file.
